Draconian Chronicles 2
by Digidynasty
Summary: Sequel to my first Escaflowne series. Merle gets a new "friend". R+R!!!!
1. Prologue

**Draconian Chronicles 2:**

**Prologue Future Directions**

Van, Hitomi and Merle sat around a campfire trying to decide what to do next.

"Well, Folken doesn't have the Rhinestone of Death anymore, we destroyed that, but he'll still be after the Rhinestone of Life, which means he'll be after us."Hitomi said.

Van nodded."I agree.We have to pick a direction and keep traveling.But which way?"

That was a problem.They couldn't go back the way they came, so South was out of the question.That still left North, West and East.

Merle piped up."How about to the North.Petite Beau is over I that direction."

Hitomi frowned."Petite Beau?Isn't that French for 'Little Beauty'?"

Van nodded."It's a merchant town.Many travelers pass through there to get supplies.It's a very wealthy town.They se their wealth to make the town looked splendid for tourists.They've done a very good job."

"Oh!I've heard they have a little section of town called 'Amour Rue' too!It's where all the lovers go to say their love vows."Merle said.

Hitomi smiled." 'Love Street' sounds interesting."She turned to Van."How about it?Want to go."

He looked seriously at her."We can't go to a town that Ziaboch could be in control of."Hitomi gave him puppy eyes."Look, I want to go there too, believe me, but I can't risk us getting hurt.If Folken gets the Rhinestone of Life…"

Hitomi nodded."I understand."

"Why don't you use the Pendant?"Van suggested.

Hitomi nodded and lifted her pendant from her shirt.She concentrated as it began to swing back and forth._Where do we need to go?_She asked it in her mind.Suddenly she saw her and Van under a bridge.Then a guymelif cam out of nowhere and began chasing them.They were about to get crushed when a shadow a shadow came out of nowhere and grabbed them out of the way.

Hitomi shut her eyes against the vision and felt Van's warm hands comforting her.She opened her eyes and saw the pendant was facing north, towards Petite Beau.

Van looked worriedly at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but felt a small bead of sweat trickle from her brow."North it is."

"What did you see?"Merle asked.

Hitomi looked at Merle and the shadow that had saved them, came back into mind."Merle?Could there be others like you?"

Merle seemed surprised at the answer."Sure.I'm not the only one.Why?"

Hitomi brushed the question away."Never mind.Let's get to sleep.It's a good five to ten miles till we get to the town."She laid down and pretended to sleep.

Merle shrugged off her actions and curled up into a ball.Van looked skeptically down at Hitomi._She's hiding something.But if she doesn't want to say anything there's a reason._

_There is nothing to worry about Van._Hitomi told him.

Van smiled.Ever since they had the stone inside of them, they could hear each other's thoughts._What ever you say love._He bent down and kissed Hitomi on the forehead, making her smile.Then he laid behind her and wrapped his arms around her.She moved back a little, enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

For some reason, Merle was jealous. She longed to have someone she could keep warm with.She had long ago giving up Van, but now she felt more alone than ever.Maybe she'd meet someone in the next town.Then she could know what it felt to love another and be loved back.


	2. Roses Have Thorns

**Draconian Chronicles:**

**Part One Roses Have Thorns**

Van, Hitomi, and Merle were on the outskirts of the city Petite Beau.They had Escaflowne with them and were thinking about their next move.

"If Ziaboch is here, we can't go in like this.They'd recognize us in a minute."Hitomi said.

Van agreed."We'll have to get disguises.Merle.Go into town and try to pick up a couple sets of clothing we can use to disguise ourselves with."

The cat girl nodded."You got it."Then she ran off towards the city.

Hitomi came over to Van and held his hand."You think she'll be all right?"

Van squeezed her hand."Of course she will.Don't worry."He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, watching Merle disappear into the distance.

Merle went from rooftop to rooftop watching the marketplace below.The people looked like they were shopping on a regular day, but something just didn't smell right.She looked at all the fruit stands and vegetables stands, but couldn't find what she was looking for.

Finally she found it.A small clothing stand that had a few outfits hung up on a rack.If she could just get a couple of those, Van and Hitomi could enter the city, no problem.

Merle watched the people go by and waited until the right time came, then she made her way over to the stand.She watched the tender, a fat ugly man, turn around, then quickly took two sets of clothing off the rack and made off around the corner.

She ran through the streets, and then started through the alleys.She stopped when she thought she heard something.She looked behind her, while two hands came down from above and picked up the clothing out of her hand.Merle turned back around and found the clothes gone.When she looked up, she saw a pair of purple eyes.She growled and snatched the clothes back.

"Those are mine!"She said.

The figure came down in front of her and approached her.It came into the light and Merle gasped.It was a cat boy!It had a blue coat of fur, with black stripes.It had blue hair that was combed to the side.It looked just like her, but a boy!

"How'd you get those from old man Marly?He's the toughest tender to steal from."The boy said.

Merle looked down at the clothes and up again."It's none of your business!"

"What's your name?"He asked.

Merle thought for a moment._Should I?_She decided it would be okay."Merle."She stated.

The cat boy nodded."And where prêt tell do you expect to take those to?"

Merle had had enough."What's with all these questions?!"She demanded. 

The boy snorted."Boy someone has a fur ball up their …ow!"He exclaimed when Merle scratched him across the face and ran off.

The cat boy just stood there with his hand on his cheek."Merle.I won't soon forget that name."Then he began to walk off.

He walked in and out through the shadows, when he heard a voice."So my little cat-spy?What news have you brought me?"

The cat boy gulped."Nothing, Lord Dilandau.A couple of thefts at the food stands and one at the clothing stand, but the perpetrator hasn't been caught."

Dilandau stepped out of the shadows."You should try harder then!Unless you want me to turn you over to Ziaboch."

The cat boy shook his head."I will try harder, Lord Dilandau."

"So to it that you do."

The boy nodded and ran off.

Van was in the field practicing his sword techniques.Hitomi was lying under a tree, on her stomach, watching him.She played with a stick in the dirt and tried to remember that vision she'd had before.Was it something she should worry about?What was so strange about this town?

Before she knew it she had written something in the ground.When Hitomi looked down and saw what she'd written… "Van!!!"

Van immediately ran over her."What's the matter!?"

Hitomi said nothing, only pointed to what she'd written.Van looked down and read the word engraved in the dirt:"Though beautiful, roses have thorns.Things are not always what they appear to be.Beware." 

Hitomi closed her eyes and shook her head."What does mean?"She asked.

Van put a reassuring hand on her shoulder."We must be on our guard.Something's not right."

Hitomi nodded.Then she saw Merle coming from the distance."Merle!You're okay!"

Merle came up and gave the clothes to Van."Of course I am.Was there any doubt?"Merle looked away, towards the town.

Hitomi frowned."Merle, are you feeling okay?You seem a little distracted."

Merle gasped and her tail began to jitter."No.I'm f…fine."She said then turned quickly around.Those purple eyes, that handsome blue coat…

Merle shook her head to clear it._He's a jerk why do I keep thinking about him!_

__Van and Hitomi changed into the clothes and made ready to enter the city."Merle, you stay here.Hitomi and I are going to do a little reconnaissance.Okay?"Van said.

"But I should go with you.I…" Merle protested.

"Merle, it's for your own good.We don't want anything to happen to you."Hitomi said.

Merle crossed her arms."Fine."

Van smiled."Thanks.We'll be back before sundown.We'll leave Escaflowne here, under cover.Don't let it out of your sight."

Merle nodded."Yes, Lord Van."

"Okay.Let's go."Van and Hitomi made their way towards the city.While Merle stayed behind, with a certain cat boy still in her mind.

Dilandau walked through the dark chambers and came to the main hall.He walked through and bowed in respects.

"What news have you brought?"Folken said from his throne.

"Our spy has reported little.Your brother and his girlfriend from the mystic moon have not been spotted."Dilandau said.

"They are here.I can sense it."Folken said.

_You and all your powers, Folken.You're as weak as a newborn kitten.And you will soon find out._

__"Continue searching the city.Do not stop until you find them, then bring both to me, alive."Folken instructed.

"Yes, my Lord."Dilandau said and exited the room.He was on the hunt, and Van would not escape him this time.

Van and Hitomi walked through the streets, looking at all the stands, the tenders, the people.Everything looked all right, but something didn't feel right.The people would look straight ahead, but as soon as the two travelers passed by, they would turn and look at them with fear.Van didn't seem to notice, but Hitomi did.

Van saw Hitomi was worried and grabbed her hand."Don't worry.I won't let anything happen to you."

Hitomi nodded, but continued to look around for any signs of trouble.

Van looked around and saw something he thought might cheer her up."Come on!"He said.He pulled Hitomi over to a man standing near a river.He was in charge of a boating service.He held up a sign saying "Tunnel of Love" and the price."May we rent your boat?"Van asked and gave the man some money.The man nodded and gave Van the rope, holding the boat."Thanks."Van said.

Van helped Hitomi onto the boat and they took off down stream.The man smiled and spoke into his communicator."The targets have been spotted in sector B-17"

"Very good.You will be rewarded for your efforts."A voice came back.

Dilandau smiled at his fortune."Get my guymelif ready."

"Yes my Lord."The servant bowed and left.

Dilandau smiled."That was too easy.You let your guard down, Van.It will be your last mistake."

Van moved the boat with a large rod and pushed it against the side of the boat.

"This is so beautiful."Hitomi commented."Thank you."

"Anything for you."Van replied.Van moved the boat under a large bridge.

Hitomi suddenly got very nervous."Something's not right here, Van."

Van stopped and looked around.Hitomi stretched out her senses and tried to see what was out there._Where is it?!There!!_She sensed it.

"Dilandau!"She said, just as Dilandau's guymelif came out of his hiding.

"You!"Van exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me, Van?"Dilandau taunted.He attacked Van, who quickly dodged out of the way.But Van couldn't go far.

Another attack came, straight at Hitomi._Just like it my dream!_Suddenly a shadow came, grabbed both Van and Hitomi, and jumped through a sewer hole, in the side of the bridge.

"No!He got away again!That was my spy!Maybe he thinks he can run away.Think again."Dilandau said."Folken!"He said into his communicator."Send me three more guymelifs!"

Hitomi and Van followed their new friend.He was the cat boy that Merle had met earlier."What's your name?" Hitomi asked.

"Reeko."He said as he led them through the dark passageways.

"Where are you leading us?!"Van demanded.

"One of the few safe areas that Ziaboch hasn't found yet."He told them."They're in control of almost the whole town.This is one place where you'll be safe."

They came to a large cavern.In it was hundreds of families, all poor and obviously malnourished."This is the true Petite Beau.Starving families, seeking shelter and food.I pretend to work for Ziaboch, so I can cover my own trail.Reporting thefts and such.Most of which are my work.I come here and feed the only family I've known."

"When did this happen?"Hitomi said.

"Ziaboch took over, a little after I was born.I've been alone ever since.The only one of my kind."Reeko explained."It was said, that when I met a girl like me…"

"Like Merle?"Hitomi asked.

Reeko spun around to face them."You know her?"

Van and Hitomi nodded.Reeko tried to settle down."Anyway, two angels will appear and save this town from the Ziaboch rule.Then I was to follow them on their journey.

Van and Hitomi looked at each other.Hitomi slightly shook her head._Don't tell him, unless we have to._

__Van nodded.Just then, then cavern began to shake, and people ran around trying to hide.Four guymelifs smashed through the wall into the cavern.

"Lord Dilandau!"Reeko bowed."I found them for you."

Van and Hitomi were shocked, while Dilandau laughed."You did no such thing!You saved them from me!"

"They were about to escape.I wanted to hold them until you arrived."Reeko said.

Van clenched his teeth.Dilandau smiled."Surrender now, Van!You and your girlfriend!Or I will trash this whole settlement!"He threatened.

Hitomi looked at all the scared faces and looked at Van, who was about to protest.She placed a hand on his shoulder._Get captured now.Break free later.We can't risk the lives of all these innocent people._Hitomi put both hands up in the air and looked pleadingly at Van.

Van sighed and raised his hands above his head."We surrender."


	3. Felines To The Rescue!

Draconian Chronicles 2:

Part Two Felines to the Rescue

Reeko stood there watching the four guymelifs leave the cavern as noisily as they had come in.He turned and saw the families around him start to come out.They looked to him for leadership.He ran on all fours to the exit, to make sure Dilandau was gone, and then ran back.

"Ziaboch is gone for now!"He told everyone."We must move quickly before they return!"

The people nodded and started packing their few belongings.A boy, about thirteen, came up to Reeko."What about the travelers?Are you just going to leave them…"

"It's not my problem!"Reeko yelled back to the boy.The boy stepped back and stared in disbelief at their leader.Reeko into his eyes and saw fear mixed with hope.He sighed."Alright.Keep everyone moving.I'll be right back!"Reeko said running out of the cavern. 

"How will you find us?!"The boy asked.

Reeko stopped, turned, and smiled."Don't worry.You're my family!I will always be able to find you!"Then he ran out.

_I can't do this alone and there's only one girl that comes to mind._

_ _

__Hitomi and Van were dragged to a large room.The guards shoved them harshly almost making them fall on their faces.Their hands were bound behind them as the guards stood at attention.

At the far end stood Folken.He was staring out a large window overlooking Petite Beau."It seems you've allowed your self to be captured again, Angle of Light."

Hitomi growled."I will not sacrifice innocent lives for my own!"

Folken turned."How very noble of you.I will have your treasure, and now The Protector can not save you."Folken glanced at Van.

Van narrowed his eyes."Why are you doing this brother?Hurting innocent lives for…power."

He spit the last word out as if it were dirt.

Folken got mad."You never understood, brother.You never indulged in having people bow to your every wish.If I hold the Rhinestone of Life, I will rule over all things, humans and creatures alike!"

"You're crazy!"Hitomi said.

Folken came up and backhanded Hitomi across the face.The blow sent her reeling to the floor.Van jumped in front of Hitomi.He glared at Folken daring him to take another shot.

Folken smiled in amusement."You think because you're the Angel of Light you're invincible?You are nothing!Merely a treasure box with a lock.Once I find the key, your usefulness will end.Folken turned his back on his brother and Hitomi and said."Take them to the dungeon!"

The guards picked Hitomi off the ground roughly.She had a dribble of blood come from a cut on her lip."Folken!"She yelled.

Folken turned to her.She spat in his face.Folken narrowed his eyes and motioned for the guards to take them away.Strong arms dragged the two prisoners out of the room, down into the dungeons.

Reeko ran through the streets of Petite Beau with only one thing in mind, Merle.He had to get to her and rescue her friends.Maybe then she would lead him to the angels that would ultimately save his family and friends.

Reeko dodged a fruit cart, but ran into a man carrying bread.The man wobbled and fell over, bread flying everywhere.

"Sorry!"He yelled, but kept running towards the edge of town.When word had come in that the two people Ziaboch were after were coming, the city was dressed up to lure them into the city.He had no idea it was Van and Hitomi.If he had he would have warned them.

Now, as Reeko started across the fields towards the outskirts of the city, he caught her scent.Merle.This was the way she'd left after the first time they met.Now he followed her scent in hopes of getting her help.He just hoped she didn't have any hard feelings about before.

Merle sat up in the tree, her tail swinging back and forth._Why can't I get him out of my mind?_

She growled."I didn't even get his name!"

"It's Reeko."A voice said.

Merle was surprised and fell out of the tree, right into Reeko's arms."Nice to see you again too."He said with a smile.He took a deep breath as Merle's scent filled his nostrils.

Merle jumped out of his arms and went into a fighting stance."What are you doing here and how did you find me!?"

Reeko frowned."I followed you scent.How else?"

Merle was surprised and relaxed a bit."You…you remembered me scent?"

Reeko smiled and took a step forward."How could I forget?"

Merle smiled."Do why did you?"

Reeko suddenly got very serious."Your friends were captured by Ziaboch.They had the whole city under control.I saved them from Dilandau, but he followed me and took them prisoner."

Merle got very mad and pounced on Reeko.She tackled him and managed to pin him down."You were there and you didn't do anything!?"

Reeko shot up and twisted Merle around.Now he pinned her down and held her by her shoulders."I had no choice!They were people hiding underground!My family, that could've been hurt!No listen!I came to you for your help!I know where they are, but I can't do it alone!"

Merle stopped struggling and looked up at Reeko._Does he care?_Merle pushed him away."Okay!Let me up!"

Reeko got up and offered a hand to Merle, who accepted it and stood up.She stared at the ground."Sorry about overreacting."

Reeko placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder."It's okay.You were only worried about your friends."

Merle shook her head."Lord Van is more than a friend.He's…very special."

Reeko frowned."You…love him?"

Merle looked up at Reeko and smiled."I thought I used to, but it's not that kind of love.He loves me like a little sister.He's always been my family.Being an orphan, his family took me in.So yes I do love him.As a brother."

Reeko nodded, fully understanding._She's an orphan?Then are we…kindred spirits?_

Merle looked over at the city.Her face filled with determination."Let's get going."She started running on all fours towards Petite Beau.

"Hey!Wait for me!"Reeko said taking off after her.

Hitomi hugged her knees in the dark dungeon."Why is he holding us?Why not take the stone and be done with it?"

Van, who was pacing back and forth, turned to her."He can't.He doesn't have the Rhinestone of Death anymore."

Hitomi nodded."We destroyed it."

"Thankfully."Van put his hands on his hips."He can't take the Rhinestone of Life that way…"

"…So he's holding us until he finds a way."Hitomi finished.

Van nodded."Exactly."

Folken paced back and forth in his own room, trying to find a way to get the Rhinestone of Life out of the two holders.If only he knew what the key was!It was so frustrating!

Folken smashed his metal hand down against a vase, smashing it into a thousand pieces.Suddenly, Folken's wings burst from his back.Folken sighed.He hated what that happened.He remembered that draconian wings are triggered by emotion.His exertion of anger made them come out.

_That's it!_Folken thought._If the wings are triggered by emotion, why not the stone?But how to make her feel extreme feelings to cause to occur?What is her weakness? _Folken smiled.

Hitomi hated being held captive, and Van was too thrilled about it either.Hitomi growled in frustration."We have to get out of here!"She harshly whispered.

"Don't count on it."Someone said.Van spun around to face three guards at the gate of the cell.He instinctively moved between Hitomi and the guards."Lord Folken wouldn't like it very much if his prize possessions ran away."He opened the door.The other two guards came in a grabbed Van and Hitomi."His Lordship wishes to see you."

Van and Hitomi were led back to the room where they first saw Folken.Van and Hitomi were immediately separated when they came in.One guard held Hitomi while two more took Van to a device.It was the same device Hitomi had been strapped to the first time Folken tried to get the stone from her.

They tied Van's hands to a rope above his head.One guard stepped back while another pulled out a whip.The other guard brought out his sword and in one swipe ripped Van's shirt off.It fell to the floor in a heap of cloth.The second guard pulled his whip back and began lashing Van across the back.

Van bit back the pain and gritted his teeth.

Hitomi felt the pain of the lashes on her back and cried out in pain."Stop!Please!"

Folken suddenly appeared from above them on a catwalk above the device."I don't think so, Angel of Light.Your protector is the key to the Rhinestone of Life.You feel his pain.Each lash," Van was lashed again and Hitomi cried out again, tears falling down her face."That hits his back.Soon your pain and misery will consume you and you will release the treasure I seek."

Van caught on to what he was doing."Hitomi clear your mind!Don't let your emotions take over!Remember in the forest?Your wings almost came out, but you cleared you mind and the pain went away!Do it again!"

Hitomi looked up as more tears fell."But I can feel your pain.I can't take it anymore."Hitomi's chest began to glow.

Van opened his mouth in shock."No.Please Hitomi don't."She looked at him with sad eyes and mouthed I'm sorry.Van felt her pain now too and his chest began to glow.

Folken smiled and held out his hand.Out of Hitomi's chest came one half of the stone and Van the other.The pieces came together and flew to Folken's hand.The stone turned from a light pink to an evil purple.Both Hitomi and Van collapsed from being separated."Take them back to the dungeon."Folken said.

Merle and Reeko ran through the underground tunnels.Merle followed Reeko with an instinctive sense of trust.She couldn't see much, so she followed his scent."Are we almost there?"

Reeko stopped and sniffed the air."We're right underneath."Merle nodded and Reeko took a ladder to one of the surface openings.He signaled Merle to be quiet as they started out of the tunnel."We're in the castle.Can you find Van?"

Merle snorted."Since I was twelve."She winked and started running in the direction she found him in.Reeko right on her tail, literally.Merle ran through the halls and they finally made their way to the dungeons.

Reeko looked around the corner."Three guards." He turned back to Merle."Thank we can handle that?"

Merle nodded and Reeko took out a small dagger.Merle opened her mouth in shock.Reeko winked."Just in case."Merle nodded and they quietly snuck up on the guards.Reeko attacked one with his dagger, killing him immediately, while Merle pounced on another one and practically gutted him with her claws.Reeko slashed at another, leaving the room quiet.

Reeko smiled in amazement."Not bad."

Merle rubbed her nails against her shirt and blew on them."Always keep them sharp."Reeko raised an eyebrow."Just in case."Merle added with a smile.

They took the keys from one guard and opened the gate.Merle ran to Van's side as he lay on the ground.Reeko hefted Hitomi off the ground and started carrying her. "Let's go."Merle nodded.She shook Van awake."We have to get you out of here."

Van showed small recognition to the cat girl and with her help stood up.Merle helped Van out of the cell, while Reeko carried Hitomi."They look half dead."

Merle looked down at Van's chest and saw the symbol of the Rhinestone of Life, a half circle with one wing gone."Oh no.He's got the stone." 


	4. Future Visions of the Past

Draconian Chronicles 2:

Part Three Future Visions of the Past

Darkness.

Only darkness surrounded her, it was all she knew.Hitomi saw Van across the room being beaten.She felt his pain, experienced his agony.Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked into his deep brown eyes, begging for mercy.She wanted to get loose, get free, so she could run to her true love and protect him from that which caused him so much suffering.But she couldn't.Strong arms held her back, preventing her from any action.She tried to hold _it _in, but it was no use.

Conflicting emotions caused her chest to begin to glow.She saw a similar light from Van's chest.The glow grew and reached the ends of the room, illuminating their captor in the far corner.

Folken.

The blood of her love, Van's own brother, smiled as the treasure inside the two captives was freed.The Rhinestone of Life was hidden in two halves, one in Van's, and the other in Hitomi's.It moved to the middle of the room where it combined into one, once again.

Folken held out a hand and the stone came to him as if pulled by an invisible force.At contact, the stone morphed into a dark purple color.One Folken planned to use in order to gain power.

Hitomi opened her mouth in horrified shock."No!The stone!"

Then darkness made its way back into her life.

"No!The stone!"Hitomi shouted and sat up quickly.

"Shhh.You're okay.You're safe."A voice said.Hitomi turned towards the voice, and out of the shadows came a familiar cat boy.Blue hair and blue eyes, with peach skin, gave him a handsome look.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes at the figure."What are you doing here?!"She said though gritted teeth.

The figure, Reeko, knelt besides Hitomi."I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain, but I had no choice.They would've killed all those people."Reeko explained.

"Where am I?"Hitomi asked looking around.

"I brought you to a safe place where you will be able to recover.When Merle and I found you…"

"Where's Van?"

"He's resting besides you."

Hitomi turned and saw Van resting on the same blanket as she."Van!"She moved closer to him and moved his head into her lap."Oh, Van."She whispered.

"He's okay.Just unconscious.Whatever happened to…"

"Where's Merle."Hitomi interrupted. 

Reeko sighed.She obviously wasn't going to forgive him, let alone trust him."She went out to get food.She'll be back soon."He reached into his pouch and pulled out some food.Hitomi sat rigid and still, her light brown eyes never leaving his hands.Reeko held out his hand to Hitomi."Here take it.It isn't much, but you won't starve."

Hitomi stared at Reeko for a moment, decided what she should do.Ultimately, her hand slowly came out and accepted the food.Her other hand never leaving Van's side.

_She's very protective of him._Reeko thought._If only I had someone._

__Reeko sighed."Anyway."He said standing up."I'll be over here if you need me."He pointed to the corner, which was illuminated by a single candle.By it were a few of Reeko's belongings.

Hitomi slowly pulled her hand in, still holding the food, and nodded.Reeko then walked back to his "camp" and laid down to rest.

Hours later, Hitomi found she still couldn't sleep.She had eaten half of the food that Reeko had given her, but saved the other half for Van, whom was still unconscious.Hitomi again tried to close her eyes and let the peaceful silence of sleep calm her worries.When she closed her eyes, though, she sensed something.Opening her eyes she tried to locate the source.Her gaze scanned the room until they fell upon the sleeping form of Reeko.Besides him, Hitomi saw, was a small brown book.Peering at it closely, Hitomi saw it possessed a faint glow.

Gently placing Van's head down on the floor, Hitomi crawled over to where Reeko slept.The candle still burned and the light played across his features, giving him a youthful, innocent look.Hitomi looked at him now in a new light.His clothes were torn in several places and his face was smudged with dirt._I shouldn't be so hard on him.He's had a hard life._

__Hitomi reached over and carefully picked up the book.She moved back to her spot, next to Van, and slowly opened the book.The inside cover read:

_To my dearest grandson,_

_May this book and it's contents,_

_Lead you to your destiny._

_-Hishona_

_ _

_I thought Reeko had no family._Hitomi thought.Turning the page, Hitomi was surprised to see hand written passages by the woman Hishona.

_Dearest Journal,_

_I had that vision again.My grandson, Reeko, runs into a young cat girl, about his age.Her eyes twinkle with a joyful expression.Then a large dark shadow appears and towers over them. Reeko protects the girl, but soon the shadow grows and the girl holds her hands over her heart.When the shadow advances, the girl opens her hands and two white angle feathers come out and turn into two angels.The angles circle around the shadow and it disappears._

_-Hishona_

_ _

Hitomi glanced up from reading the book._What could that vision have meant?Who were the people?Was it Merle, Van and me?If so, who was the shadow?_Hitomi looked down and started reading.

_Dearest Journal,_

_I've thought about the vision and have come to an understanding.The cat girl I saw, will lead my grandson to the angels, whom will be able to destroy the evil that will our family and neighbors._

_-Hishona_

_ _

_Dearest Journal,_

_The evil has come, yet the girl has not.The evil is in the form of the Ziaboch Empire.My time is short, for they have begun to search each home, tearing apart families, and indoctrinating young men into their armed forces.I fear the worst for Reeko and plan to send him to an underground safe house.His parents, along with me, will attempt to hold off the Ziaboch as long as we can, for him to get away._

_To my grandson, head my vision and watch out for the cat girl, for she will bring salvation to our people in the form of two angels.Good-bye grandson.I wish you luck and ask one thing.Follow your own destiny.Do not bow down to any other force, but that of your own heart. _

_-Hishona_

_ _

Hitomi read the last journal entry and everything fell into place.Merle brought them to Reeko, in a way, and she and Van were to rid the Ziaboch Empire from Petite Beau.Free its people from their tyranny.

_But does Reeko know who we are yet?_

Hitomi's contemplation was interrupted by far off footsteps.She quickly replaced the book by Reeko's side and moved protectively in front of Van.

"Reeko?"The voice called.

Hitomi knew that voice."Merle?"

"Hitomi!"Merle came running into the light."You're awake!"

Hitomi smiled."Yes.How are you?"

Before she could answer, Reeko began to stir.He slowly opened his eyes, and upon seeing Merle, smiled."You're back."

Merle smiled."Yep!"She took a pouch off her back and opened it up, revealing a variety of foods."Mission accomplished."

Reeko stood up and walked over to him."Very good.Old Man Marly?"

Merle nodded."Never even saw me."

Reeko stroked his chin in mock thought."Hmmm.She did something right.The end must be near."

Merle growled, dropped the food bag, and tackled him.They wrestled in the dark room, each trying to pin the other.Reeko would win, then Merle would get up and pin him.Hitomi giggled to herself, until she heard someone groan.She turned and saw Van stir and wake up."Van!"Hitomi exclaimed and ran to his side.

Merle and Reeko froze their game, and looked over at Van.

"Lord Van!"Merle exclaimed and ran over to him.Reeko reluctantly followed, and soon all were crowded around the dark hair youth.

Van smiled as Hitomi gently stroked his hair."How are you feeling?"

Van's smile faded as he searched for the right word.How did he feel?Detached?Separated?Different?"Incomplete."He replied.

Hitomi nodded solemnly, knowing exactly what he meant.She, too, felt incomplete, as if a part of her was missing.A void remained in her heart where the stone once was.She hung her head down in shame."I'm sorry."

Van sat up and tipped Hitomi's chin, so she met his gaze."It's not your fault.Don't think it is."

Hitomi shook her head."I should've been stronger than that.Now Folken has the stone and who knows what he's planning to do with it."

Reeko frowned."You lost me.What stone?"

Van ignored Reeko for the moment."I can still get it back, but only with your help.Will you help me?"

Hitomi smiled."I will.What's the plan?"

Van lightly laughed."I don't know yet, that's the problem.We'll need Reeko to get back inside the castle…"

"What?!Back in?!It was hard enough getting you out!You want to go back?!"

Hitomi looked seriously at Reeko."We have to.We have to get the stone back."

Merle looked at Reeko and gave him the biggest puppy eyes."Please?"

Reeko took one look at her and sighed."Alright.But first you have to explain all of this to me."

Van stood up and helped Hitomi up."On the way.Let's go."

Hitomi put her hand on Van's shoulder."Van we're both still weak.Let's eat a bit and rest to regain our strength.Then we can go and get the stone back."

Van nodded."Alright."

Merle jumped for joy."Yay!I'll make supper!"She ran off, grabbed the pouch of food, and started making a fire.

"Wait for me!"Reeko said chasing after her."I'll help!"

Hitomi smiled and laid her head on Van's shoulder."They make a cute couple don't they?"

Van nodded."They really do."

_ _


	5. Unknown Occurences

Draconian Chronicles 2:

Part Four- Unknown Occurrences

It was dark.One would barely be able to see the person in front of him, if it weren't for the feint glow of the two lanterns that were there.

It was silent.Only the sound that could be heard was the constant drip of water leaking out of the ceiling and falling into its own little pool.

It also stank!The decades of having water flow into this tunnel had taken its toll.A distinctive odor filled the air of mildew and moss.Green patches covered the wall and added its stench to the underground ecosystem.

Despite all of these things, the four travelers didn't seem to mind walking through the sewers of Petite Beau.They took pleasure in just being together and remained optimistic that they would soon leave this place and resurface to the land, which now sat in wait above them.

Van Fanel walked down this unknown tunnel; perfectly content with his surroundings…actually, it wasn't the surroundings he admired, but the beautiful girl that was holding onto his arm.

Hitomi smiled and sighed in happy bliss and she looked up to see Van's gorgeous brown eyes looking down at her in mixed amazement and admiration.

Hitomi had been through a lot already during her visit to Gaea. She and Van had just recently become part of a bigger destiny that both were still discovering.Upon making contact with the Rhinestone of Life, Hitomi had been transformed into a draconian.She had come to accept it and no longer saw it as a disability but instead saw it as an opportunity.She believed now that maybe being like this would show Van that he wasn't as alone as he first thought.

Things had gotten more complicated when Van's brother, Folken, had tried to take away the Rhinestone of Life with its counterpart the Rhinestone of Death.

Van and Hitomi had succeeded in destroying the Rhinestone of Death and temporarily putting an end to Folken.

Now Folken was back and had managed to get the Rhinestone of Life away from Van and Hitomi.That was why they were here now.Planning to get back inside Folken's fortress with the help of their new ally.

Reeko walked ahead of them, a cat boy with attitude, unknowingly falling in love with the other cat girl next to him, Merle.They laughed and chatted a few meters ahead of Van and Hitomi.

"They are so adorable!!!"Hitomi mussed.

Van quietly chuckled."That they are."

Van saw Hitomi fix Reeko with a stare and start to frown.They had already told Reeko about the Rhinestone of Life and why they had to get it back, though leaving out the part about Van and Hitomi now being draconians.Hitomi didn't want Reeko to know that they were the two in his grandmother's diary._' Two white angel feathers come out and turn into two angels….'_

"Are you okay?"Van asked worriedly.

Hitomi snapped out of her trance and smiled at Van."I'm fine, but I think I need to update you."

Van frowned."What do you mean?"

Hitomi took a deep breath before starting."When you were unconscious, I stumbled upon Reeko's grandmother's journal.She foresaw the future.She saw Merle meet Reeko, and she saw two angels save Petite Beau from the Ziaboch Empire."

Van's eyes grew wide."You think it's us?"

"I think so, but…" She stopped mid sentence, and mid stride.Something felt wrong.

Van stopped walking and looked at Hitomi in worry.He knew that look and stayed quiet.

Hitomi closed her eyes and stretched out her senses.Ahead, Reeko and Merle also stopped and sniffed the air.

"Something's not right here."Merle said uneasily.

Reeko narrowed his eyes."I know that smell."The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Hitomi used her mind's eyes to scan the tunnel.She saw six black shadows coming in from behind and ahead of them.

Her eyes flew open."Ambush!!"

Instantly, six lizard-like creatures jumped out of the shadows and charged at the weary travelers.

Van unsheathed his sword and moved instinctively in front of Hitomi.Reeko withdrew a small dagger and slowly moved Merle behind him.

The first three moved in on Van.He flicked his eyes between them, tempting them forward.

Reeko growled as the other three moved in on him.He let out a battle cry and charged at the creatures.

The creatures had the head of a lizard, with the body of a man.Its skin was a dark green and a tail grew behind them.Their eyes were yellow with menacing red slits for pupils.

With one battle raging on, the three with Van also jumped into the fray.Van took on all three at one time, swinging his sword in an attempt to bisect them.

With swift reptile agility, they easily back flipped out of harm's way, only to jump forward again and counterattack with staffs and swords of their own.

Reeko was fairing well against his three opponents.He jumped over one and landed behind him, embedding his dagger in his back.The creature fell to the floor, blue blood oozing out of his wound.

With Reeko's attention split, one creature made a dive towards Merle.She screeched and moved back as the creature advanced.

Van managed to slice his sword through one of his foes, making a gash that opened his body from hip to shoulder.

One made it through his barrier to Hitomi.She also backed up until she was back to back with Merle.

Both men were busy fighting their own battles to even try and save the girls.Merle and Hitomi exchanged glances and nodded.They'd handle this their way.

The creature grabbed Hitomi's arms at the wrist and tried to drag her away.Hitomi though wasn't as helpless as she appeared to be.She clasped her hands together, raised them over her head, then brought them hard again, right on the side of its neck.It crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Merle, on the other hand, was much more viscous.She got down on all fours and pounced on her adversary.She pinned it down and began to claw its face.

It cried out in pain, so Merle silenced it by making a deep claw mark in its neck, simultaneously slitting its windpipe.

The last two decided it would be a good idea to run away, while they had the chance.So they turned their tails and ran down the tunnel, leaving both boys lost in bewilderment.

They turned around and saw what both Hitomi and Merle had managed to do and nodded.

"I would have run too."They both replied.

All four laughed and the tension dissolved.Merle ran up to Reeko and threw her arms around his neck."You were wonderful!"

Reeko blushed like crazy, but wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

Van walked over to Hitomi and wrapped his strong arms around her in a warm embrace.She leaned in and rested her head in his shoulder.

She sighed."Maybe Hishona was right about is after all."

Reeko's ears twitched and he let go of Merle and turned to face Hitomi."What did you say?"He asked coldly.

Hitomi's eyes widened and she took a step back."Nothing."

Reeko narrowed his eyes ad stepped forward.He repeated."What.Did.You.Say?"

Hitomi was going to lie, but sighed in defeat and looked down at the ground in shame."Maybe Hishona was right about us after all.

"How do you know her?"He asked calmly."What do you know about her!?"He shouted.

"I'm sorry."She said.She raised her head and met his cold eyes blue stare."I read your grandmother's journal.I understand that…"

"You what?!"He shouted. "I can't believe you'd go and do a thing like that!I felt bad about what I did, but then I came back and saved you, and you snoop in my stuff!!?"

Reeko turned and ran away down the tunnel.

"Reeko!Wait!"Merle cried, but it was too late.Reeko was gone.

Author's notes: Anyone want to see what Van looks like?Anyone want to see Hitomi with wings and her new long hair?Visit my new website and see my fanart of Escaflowne!!![www.geocities.com/digidynasty/][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/



	6. Galliant Heroes

Draconian Chronicles 2:

Chapter Five-Gallant Heroes

Merle clung to Hitomi's shirt and cried for her loss.Reeko was gone.He had left them.She knew she wasn't the blame, but it just seemed some powerful being was trying to ruin her life.

"I can't believe he's gone!"She wailed.

Hitomi held her close, feeling the young cat girl's body shake with sobs."I'm sorry, I probably should've said anything, it's just that…" She stopped and sighed.

Merle looked up."What?"

Hitomi looked over at Van.He nodded solemnly.Hitomi looked back at Merle."Merle, his grandma had a vision, one where you meet Reeko, and Van and I save Petite Beau from the Ziaboch Empire."She explained.

Merle looked at her strangely."Does Reeko know it's you?"

Hitomi shook her head."No, and I wasn't supposed to say anything.I didn't want him to look to us as some kind of saviors.I mean, we'll try our best, but there's no guarantee."

Merle nodded and looked down the tunnel where Reeko had run off.She smiled to herself."He'll be alright."

Van walked up to the two girls."Are you okay now?"

Merle smiled and nodded."Yeah, let's get going."She got up and started towards Folken's fortress.

Van helped Hitomi up and they followed Merle.Whatever was ahead was going to need all of them.

Van looked around from the hole in the floor.They had found the route to the fortress with little problem, now all they had to do…was find Folken.Van checked for any guards, seeing none he swiftly jumped up, followed by Merle, and helped Hitomi up.

Hitomi closed her eyes and tried to sense for the stone, while Van and Merle kept watched.She was searching for it's familiar light pink glow, but couldn't find anything.She then remembered it wasn't the same, and started searching for the new dark magic purple stone, it now was.

She found it.It was at the top of the main tower, right in the middle of the fortress.She tried to find its exact location when a voice boomed in her head._Trying to find me, huh?_

__She gritted her teeth and covered her ears against the noise.Van rushed over and caught her before she fell to her knees."What's the matter?"

_You two had better hurry, for my guards are already homed in to your location._Van narrowed his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice in his head.Hitomi opened her eyes and sighed with relief when no more sound was heard.

Van helped her to her feet."Come on.We don't have much time."They started towards the tower.

When they got to the door that opened to the top of the tower, they paused.Hitomi stretched out her senses and could only sense Folken.She leaned forward, "He's alone."She whispered to Van.

Van nodded and unsheathed his sword.Merle kept watch behind them, as Van opened the door.Once the three were inside the room, the door abruptly shut behind them."So good to see you again, dear brother."Folken's voice greeted.

The trio looked up and saw Folken standing in the center of the room, on a sort of pedestal.Van narrowed his eyes."We've come back to take back the rhinestone."

Folken laughed."I'd like to see you try!With its powers I can do anything!"He formed a ball of fire in his hands and threw it at the rebels.They all jumped in different directions.Merle went one way, while Van and Hitomi ran at Folken straight on.He laughed amusingly."You're going to try and get it back? You really wish to die don't you?"He put both hands above his hands and began forming a giant dark swirling mass."So be it!You will meet your fate!!!"

He was just about to release it when Merle came up from behind and bit his leg.This ruined his concentration and made the attack hit the ceiling.This blew out the room and all the remaining windows of the tower.Glass flew everywhere and Van protected Hitomi from the flying debris.

Folken viscously picked up Merle and threw her down before him."You little imbecile!!!"

Merle looked up defiantly at Folken."I will do whatever I can to save the people of Petite Beau from the Ziaboch Empire!"She shouted.

"You can't save anyone…if you're dead!"He formed another fireball in his hand and threw it at Merle.Her eyes grew wide as she watched it come at her.

"Merle!No!"Merle looked and watched in horror as Reeko ran in and took the hit for her.The attack hit him square in the chest.He cried at in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Reeko!"Merle ran to his side and dragged him behind a pillar.He was bleeding from the chest, so she immediately ripped off the bottom part of her dress and placed it firmly on his wound to stop the bleeding."Why?"She asked through her tears.

Reeko moaned and opened his eyes."I didn't want you to get hurt."He replied weakly.

Back over to the side, Van and Hitomi had seen what had happened and made a plan."He can't attack while he's in pain."Van said.

"So we need one good shot at him for him to release the rhinestone."

Van nodded."Just like he did to us."

"Let's do it!"Hitomi cried and they both jumped out of hiding.

Folken spotted them immediately and started shooting at them.

"You want us?"Van taunted.

"Come and get us!"Hitomi said, dodging another attack.

Merle watched all this from besides Reeko._I have to help them._She thought._But I don't want to leave Reeko._

"Go to them" Reeko said.

Merle gasped and looked down at the blue haired cat boy."What?"

"You have to help…for the good of Petite Beau.Don't worry about me."He wheezed in pain and gritted his teeth."Please."He begged.

Merle fought back her tears, and nodded.She stood up and looked to where Folken was.He was still on the pedestal, aiming his attacks on Van and Hitomi.He wasn't paying attention to the she-cat. 

_I have to get close enough to cause some damage.He can't think if he's in pain._When he turned his back to where Merle was hiding she ran up behind him and jumped on his back.She started biting and clawing his back, causing him to scream out in pain.

The pain was so intense, that he accidentally released the Rhinestone of Life and it floated to its two owners, and began to once again bond with them.

Folken grabbed Merle and once again threw her off him, but this time, because of the black hole mishap, she was thrown off the side of the tower.

"Merle!"Reeko watched it happened and immediately jumped off the side after her.He saw her body just below his, and speeding to meet Petite Beau's streets up close.He narrowed his body and sped after her, catching up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Reeko!Why?"She asked."Now we're both going to die!"

"Life without you isn't worth living!"They both smiled and closed their eyes, to meet their fate, but it never came.

Instead, two pairs of strong arms came down and caught both felines, slowing the descent and they started going back up.Reeko slowly opened his eyes and found Hitomi carrying him.Behind her, white angel wings grew out of her back.He stared in awe."It's you."

She looked down and smiled."I guess so."She flew up besides Van who was carrying Merle and they went back up to the tower."We have some unfinished business."She took one hand and placed it on Reeko's wound.It glowed with a white light and healed itself.

Reeko smiled up at her."Thanks."

She winked and they landed back up on the top of the platform, which used to be the tower and gently put the two cat people back on their feet.Folken was down on one knee breathing heavily from behind detached from the Rhinestone."We're going to finish this now, Folken."Hitomi challenged.

Reeko made a fist and narrowed his eyes."Leave Petite Beau now before you get hurt."

Folken slowly got to his feet and smirked."I still have one last card to play."Suddenly, all the doors to the area opened and Ziaboch soldiers rushed in, coming at the rebels full speed.

"This is it."Merle said."You up for a challenge?"She asked Reeko.

Reeko winked at her, making her blush."Always."

The final battle is at hand, who will win?Find out in Draconian Chronicles 2: Part Six-Final Confrontation


	7. Final Confrontation

Draconian Chronicles 2:

Part Six-Final Confrontation

Folken smiled as more and more of his soldiers rushed into the room.Dozens upon dozens surrounded the four rebels, who were now back to back in the middle of the room.Hitomi and Van were back to back facing the Ziaboch soldiers.Merle and the newly healed Reeko were back to back, their teeth bared in fair warning to the hoards of enemy that aimed their weapons at them.

"We seem a little outnumbered here."Reeko commented.

Merle snorted."Did I hear right?Or did the mighty Reeko talk scaredy-cat?"Merle teased, despite the dire circumstances.

"I simply commented that…because it's more fun that way."He replied.

Merle let out a laugh."Yeah right."

"You two love birds done talking?Or are we going to try to save our own skins here?"Hitomi asked, without taking her eyes off the soldiers.

Van laughed, and Merle let out a growl deep in her throat."I don't recall making fun of you, when you flirted with _my_ Lord Van!"She retorted.

Hitomi turned at this."Why you flea-bitten alley cat!"

Before the two could start a fight, a loud bong could be heard.All turned their heads to Folken."Enough!I give you one last time to redeem yourself brother!"He proclaimed."Van Fanel!You are my brother, and so I give you this chance.Give up your rebel friends, and I will spare their lives.You and I can rule this separated land, and bring about order once again!"

Van narrowed his eyes."You lead this land with an iron hand!You did not give the freedom of choice to those who deserve it most!The people!I will stand by my friends and what I believe in!A true king listens to his subjects!He does not force them around…like some…slave master!"Van spit out."Father taught us that!The people rule the land!The king is their advisor!Don't you remember any of that?"

Folken turned his back, and stood quiet for a moment, tension filling the air.Then he turned back and faced his brother."Father…he left us.Left me to…_guide_…our land when I was but a lad!You were there for mother…but she wouldn't have me there to morn with you.I had to go my studies, and learn to be a king!"

"But I'm tired of being told what to do!A king has his place, and that is above the people!"Folken roared.

"Above his people.That's right!"Reeko shouted back."Standing on firm dry ground, while your subjects are forced under ground!Scurrying around for food, stealing to survive!You are above us in your possessions and your wealth.But we have more love, morals, and self respect…then you will _ever_ own!"

Folken narrowed his eyes."Take them prisoner!NOW!"

That started it.Hitomi and Van spread their wings and took to the air, grabbing the two cat youths with them.They flew to the corner of the room, and dropped down, where they ran around to face off with the enemy.The soldiers scurried about after them, but the two angels and two cats were too fast for them.

Van and Hitomi formed two fireballs in their hands and threw them at the soldiers, scattering them in disarray.Merle jumped down high from a ledge, landing on three unsuspecting soldiers, knocking to the ground…inadvertently becoming her new scratching posts.Screams were heard as she dug her nails into them, until they blacked out.She snorted."Babies."Then she ran off to find a new pray.

Reeko took out his knife and tempted three soldiers with a wave of his hand.They narrowed their eyes and charged in with their swords and axes.Reeko flipped over them, tripping two in the process, and stabbing the third in the back with his knife.This caused him to drop his sword and fall to the ground.

"Why thank you."Reeko said smugly.He picked up the sword as the other two soldiers got back to their feet."Are you guys ready for more already?"

They growled and slashed at him.He blocked with ease and slashed one's chest, and cut off the other's legs at the knees.He sighed."Now what you made me do."He smirked and ran off once again.

"Water!"Van yelled.

"Wind!"Hitomi cried.

Their attacks combined into a swirling waterspout in the middle of the room.Helpless soldiers were swept into the water tornado, while the lucky others, clung to life on the sides of the room.Anything that wasn't swept up, was used for an anchor for the soldiers.

Suddenly, the tornado spat out, and the soldiers fell to the ground, their bodies cracking under the fall, many…make that most…not getting up.Hitomi didn't have time to react, because soon after…a giant net was dropped from the ceiling onto her and Van, pulling them down to the ground, pinning them.

"Van!"Hitomi struggled to get up.

"Hitomi!"Van got up to his knees and crawled over to his loved one.Soldiers quickly came and tackled him down, when he was an arm's length away from her."No!"He fought against the guards, but the net made it difficult.

"Excuse me."A voice said.The guards holding Van down were hauled to their feet, and unceremoniously thrown across the room.

Van looked up to see that it was Reeko who had done such a feat of strength.The net was broken and beside him, Hitomi saw Merle had broken through the net."Thank you."Hitomi said.

Merle winked and jumped over to Reeko."Thank him."She touched his arms."He's the one with the muscles."Both girls laughed, while Reeko blushed madly.

"Here."Reeko handed Hitomi a sword."One of the guards didn't need it anymore."Well, that was half true…he was dead.

"Hitomi can't fight with a sword."Merle teased, half laughing.

Hitomi suddenly lurched forward, making Merle squeal.Reeko's mouth fell open as he saw a guard fall dead behind Merle, the sword in his chest, right under Merle's arm."She can't?"He asked.He turned to Merle, who just now opened her eyes."You sure?"

Merle growled."It must be the stone!That's the only reason."

Van laughed."Can we have this discussion later? Jump!"Reeko pulled Merle to him by instinct, and back flipped.Hitomi and Van took to the air, as five soldiers lunged for the spot where they had just been.

"You'll have to do better than that!"Reeko taunted, after he landed on an overhang, Merle by his side.

"We have not given up yet!"The soldier said.

Merle and Reeko smirked, then as one, jumped into the fray.

Van and Hitomi knew who they were after.They flew to the pedestal, to find a surprisingly calm Folken."Why do you fight me so?"He asked.

Van seemed taken aback by the question."Why do you fight against me?"

"I do not.I simply fight to hold onto what I have accomplished."

"By sending people from their homes?Taking their children for your armies?"Hitomi asked.

"One can not rule without having some enemy.I had to be prepared."He replied.

"The people of Petite Beau do not want to be ruled."Hitomi said.

"They do not have a choice!"Folken boomed."Just like I did not have a choice!"He pulled back his cloak, and revealed his black wings.Without saying a world, he formed a black double bladed ax in his hands, and brought it down hard upon the Draconians.

Van and Hitomi dove to the side, each forming their own weapons.Van paced his fists together, and when he pulled them apart, a fire blade formed in his hand.

Hitomi held one hand in front of her, and the other pulled back.Soon a blue streak formed in her hands…taking the shape of a bow and arrow.

Folken smirked."Now this is a fight."

He charged at his brother first, Van barely blocking the blow of the hefty ax. Folken brought it down hard on him, pushing the youth down.Suddenly though, Folken let out a scream as an arrow was shot through his heart.Time seemed to freeze.

Reeko stabbed one last soldier to the ground, and he and Merle turned to see the happenings above the room.Van and Hitomi watched as Folken fell to his knees on his pedestal.He breathed heavily, but he had done that before.So they kept up their guard.

Folken growled low at first, then louder, and a dark energy void formed behind him.His eyes glowed red and he sneered."This is not over brother.You will come over to my side…sooner or later."He laughed and fell backwards into the hole.

Van and Hitomi flew forward, only to see Folken disappear into the abyss.The hole closed and the room was silent.Van and Hitomi flew to the ground, and Van held his head low.Hitomi placed a gentle hand on his shoulders."Van…"

"He's right."He said quietly."Mother didn't let him attend the funeral.He was sent to the dragon's nest that same day.Mother thought it best if Fanelia had a king as soon as possible."

"She was probably only looking out for the best of the country."Hitomi replied."I don't think she meant to harm your brother.He needs to see that."

Van nodded and looked up with a smile.He turned to Reeko."Petite Beau if free.Ziaboch Empire is gone from here…for now."

Reeko smiled and nodded."Thank you.You truly are the guardian angels."

Hitomi smiled."Your grandmother was a very wise woman."

"Is…" They turned to see an old cat woman, with the people of Petite Beau behind her."A very old and wise woman."She smiled, and Reeko's mouth fell to the floor. 

"Grandma?"He asked…not believe his eyes.

She nodded."We are free."

Reeko grabbed Merle and twirled her around."We're free!"

She giggled and blushed.Then her eyes went wide as he pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips.She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her by her small waist.

Van smiled."Not a bad idea."He turned to Hitomi and pulled her into a passionate kiss…that when they parted, left them both breathless."I love you."

"I love you too."Hitomi replied.

"And I you!"Merle said to Reeko.

Reeko stopped."Y-you d-do?"

She giggled and nodded.He smiled."I love you…too."He kissed her again, this time longer.

"Whoa, did we miss something here?"Another voice said.

Reeko turned in surprise again, as his mother and father appeared beside Grandma Hishona."M-mom?D-dad?"

"Reeko?"The woman feline said.

"Reeko!"His dad proclaimed and they ran to him and all four, hugging and kissing him.

"Mom! Dad!It's really you!"He exclaimed happily.

Hitomi placed her head on Van's shoulder."We did it."

Van nodded, yet his face remained in a frown."Yes…but now it is time for us to go."

Hitomi nodded in understanding.They couldn't stay here.They had to keep moving.But how would Merle take the news?What would Reeko do now that he knew she loved him to?They would have to wait till morning.Hitomi decided.Let the two love cats…have their last moments together.

A/N:Okay, okay.That was the last chapter.Everyone is happy…but does that mean they have to leave again?I don't think so!I got an epilogue in my mind…but when it comes out is up to you.Review this story quickly, and I'll have it out by this weekend, promise…if you don't review…maybe next month.You decide.Happy reading!!!


	8. Epilogue

Draconian Chronicles 2: Epilogue

The End To One Journey...

The Beginning Of Another?

The city of Petite Beau was lively like never before.The roads were filled with people celebrating and dancing with the departure of the Ziaboch Empire.Reeko's grandmother and parents, along with all the other residents were now free, and celebrated with the heroes for whom had saved them.

Reeko put one arm around Merle, making her smile, as they chatted with the mayor of the city.He congratulated them and thanked them for saving the city.Reeko was eating it up.

"Well, I taught myself some basic moves that showed up those slimy soldiers."He replied.

The mayor opened his mouth in shock, accepting everything he heard from the back alley youth."Weren't you scared!?"He asked in amazement.

Reeko stood tall."Not for one minute."

Merle snorted and pocked him in the ribs, making him squirm."You liar!You were probably so scared you wet your shorts!"She teased.

Reeko smiled."Only when I thought I was loosing you."

Merle blushed and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.The mayor smiled."You two really do make a cute couple."

At this Reeko blushed too.Merle just giggled and tickled him again, making him laugh.Something big caught Merle's eye and she turned her attention from Reeko, only to see Escaflowne coming in from the edge of the city."Lord Van!"She grabbed Reeko's hand and bowed to the mayor."Please excuse us."Then she dragged off Reeko, heading for Escaflowne.

In the mighty Escaflowne, Van walked slowly to the city's border, Hitomi riding on the shoulder.She had changed into a nice set of shorts and shirt, which a merchant in Petite Beau practically through at her, as a gift.She wanted to refuse, but knew they needed supplies, clothes being on of them.They still had a long journey ahead of them, one that couldn't stop here.

Hitomi sighed sadly."Do we have to do this?"She asked her love.

Van stopped Escaflowne at the edge of the city, and opened up the chest, to let Hitomi down besides him."We have to.We have to give her the choice."

Hitomi nodded and the two held hands as they walked down Escaflowne to the ground, where a crowd of people had gathered.Merle and Reeko ran through the crowd, the people automatically clearing the way for the two cat teenagers.

"Lord Van!" Merle greeted running up."Reeko got the medal of honor from the Mayor!"She said, giving Reeko a noogie.He squinted and blushed.

Van smiled, but then grew serious."Merle…" He said."We can't stay."

Merle turned sad immediately, and looked to Hitomi, who sadly nodded.Merle looked back to Reeko."But…"

"Look, you can stay here if you want.You can have a nice life here."He told her."One where your life wouldn't be put on the line.Fanelia will always be open to you, when we finish what we set out to do."

Merle didn't respond for a while.She wasn't sure what she wanted.She loved Reeko, and wanted to stay with him, but she was a part of the team.She couldn't just leave Van and Hitomi to face the Ziaboch Empire alone.Fanelia was her home too, and she had to fight for it.

Merle nodded to Van and slowly turned to Reeko."Reeko…"

"Don't say anything."He cut her off."I know you have to go."He looked down at the ground."You have your own destiny.You've saved my home, and for that I will be eternally grateful."He looked up at her, seeing her eyes brim with unshed tears.Which made what he had to say next a lot harder."Go."He said."Go with them.You have to."

She nodded and threw her arms around Reeko, hugging him for what might be the last time.He hugged her back, and breathed in her scent, the one he had smelled the first day he met her.They broke apart and kissed, before Merle turned her back, and joined Van and Hitomi, as they left the city.

She and Hitomi got on Escaflowne, as Van made ready to leave town.The people waved goodbye, but Reeko only watched in sadness, as the love of his life, rode out of his sight.He sighed and stayed there watching it leave, as the crowd dispersed, and only he was left standing there._I lost her._

"Reeko." A voice came form behind.Reeko turned to see his grandmother, walking slowly on all four up to him."What are you doing?"

He frowned."What could I do?She had to go." He said.

Hishona laughed."And that's going to stop you?The Reeko I knew, my grandson, would never let something like that stop him from getting what he wants."

He frowned."She's gone already."

Hishona came up and looked him right in the eye. "Go after her."

Reeko gasped."But mom, dad…the rest of the villagers…" He paused."You…I can't leave all this behind."

"People move on all their lives.You can't stay sheltered forever.You have to go out and explore the world.This is the way the fates made it.She is something very special, Reeko.You will not find another girl like her anywhere else."

Reeko looked at his grandmother in shock, then back at the fading Escaflowne in the sunset, then to his grandmother once again."I'm going to miss you."He said.

She hugged him."At least I know you'll be in good hands."

"What about mom and…" He questioned.

"I'll tell them, you just run along."She said, breaking the hug, and giving him a good shove in the right direction.

He smiled."Thanks, grandma.I love you."Then with that he ran off to the love of his life.

Hishona smiled."And I will always love you, grandson."

Merle sat on Escaflowne, sat and forlorn.She missed Reeko already and she had been gone for what…a few minutes?She didn't know how she could survive without him by her side.She sighed."Oh, Reeko…"

"Merle!!!"Someone shouted.

Van immediately stopped upon hearing the voice, and Merle turned around to see who had called her.It was none other than…"Reeko!"She exclaimed and jumped off Escaflowne, easily landing on her feet.After all, she was part cat.

Merle ran to the cat boy with blue hair and blue eyes running her way.Hitomi stood up to watch, and Van joined her, having gotten out of Escaflowne.

The two cats met in the middle and embraced tightly as if they hadn't seen each other in years."What are you doing here!?"Merle asked.

"I can't leave you!"He said, kissing her passionately on the lips.

She broke the kiss."But your home…your family!"She was shocked to say the least.

"You are far more important, Merle."He said calmly.

She smiled and looked back to Van, asking for silent approval.Hitomi smiled and commented."We could always use the help."

Van smiled and nodded to Merle, then watched the cat girl jump for joy, clobbering Reeko with another hug.

Hitomi was so caught up in the moment, that she didn't even notice Van taking out an object from his pocket."Hitomi?"

Hitomi turned and gasped as she saw Van holding a small black box."I know this isn't the best of times…and I don't have much to offer right now, but I would be the happiest man alive, if you would…" He opened the bow to reveal a sapphire ring, the jewel of Fanelia."…agree to be my queen?"

Hitomi looked at him in shock._How did you…?_ Considering they had no money she didn't know where on Gaia Van had been able to purchase the ring.

"Actually I was looking for one while you all celebrated, and when I got there, the man who sold them was so happy that Ziaboch was gone, he gave it to me."He looked up at Hitomi."And I can't think of anyone else who deserves it more."

Hitomi was speechless.

Van got down on one knee, right there on Escaflowne, before Hitomi and held up the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Hitomi felt tears of joy fall from her cheeks, as she nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger.Vans smiled and hugged Hitomi, giving her a loving kiss on the lips.Merle and Reeko just stayed silent and watched the whole thing.

The future may be hard, but now that the four of them were together, they could face anything.Love…would be their binding power, and the power with which they would be able to bring back Fanelia and destroy the Ziaboch Empire.

A/N: Okay…that's the end of Draconian Chronicles 2!Thank you everyone who read it, I had a lot of fun writing it.I do have an idea for Draconian Chronicles 3…but you probably don't want that.If you do, say so in your review, and I'll get to work on it and soon as I can.I also have fics in the Digimon and Card Captor Sakura sections of FFN, so check them out!


End file.
